kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Protocol
The Protocol, or Protocol Justice Force, is a Police-like force created by Mas to help destroy all Heartless Remnants in the Worlds. Mas has a total of 12,000 soldiers working on the force. Story Origin The Protocol was formed by Mas, the Son of Sora, in order to ensure Justice throughout the worlds. He started it with 6 original members, all having the same vision of justice and peace throughout the worlds. Mas, along with Verta, Gai, Leku, Ace, Hack, and Lasey, created the Protocol Justice Force. As they destroyed Heartless in the worlds, more and more people joined the cause and the Protocol grew. Leku, Hack, and Ace started to notice a difference in Mas' behavior, which started to slowly turn twisted. He started to become obsessed with power, practically creating a position as Leader. Leku told Mas that he was not the leader, and that there was no leader; all 7 of them led together. Mas agreed, and promised to repent from his obsession with power. However, he didn't. Mas split a small section of the Protocol and formed his own personal army with missions of his own desires: To find Kingdom Hearts and make it his own. Mas kept his secret force separate, and the other six never suspected a thing. The Betrayal While on a routine mission in Radiant Garden, Ace came across a group of 100 soliders. When he asked what their mission was, they did not reply, and attacked Ace's team. The battle was short, with the Unknown team emerging victorious. The surviving members of Ace's team reported back to Protocol Station, but were captured and brought to a new area of the Station that they had never seen before: A throne room, with none other than Mas on the throne. Ace was thrown before Mas, as well as Verta, Gai, Leku, and Lasey. The five questioned Mas' intentions. Mas went on to describe his true goal: Kingdom Hearts. Mas explained that years ago, he had a chance run in, a destined run in, with Kingdom Hearts. Before he could do anything, their meeting was cut short. He claimed Kingdom Hearts told him that they were destined to become one, and that when they did, Mas would achive unfathomable power and wisdom. After explaining what the true goal of the Protocol was, he sentenced them to death, forgetting he was one short. As Mas walked out of the throne room, Hack, who had taken on the armor of a guard, tried to attack Mas. The other five took the opportunity to free themselves, and the six easily over powered Mas' guards. Instead of hunting Mas down and stopping him, the six left the Protocol and formed their own Task Force: The Rebels of Light. Before Kingdom Hearts: Reborn After constantly crossing the Rebels of Light, Mas becomes frustrated with his former allies. His goal now is to wipe the Rebels of Light from existance. He knew that his six "friends" would not choose a leader out from each other, so he had to find who their leader was, and, if he were to die, who would take his place. Mas finally found the Rebels of Light's location, and sent a legion of 1,000 soldiers to destroy their base. When he arrived at their base, he hunted down Buck. Buck refused to tell Mas where the others were, and when Mas realized that he would not get an answer out of him, he killed Buck. His attention would now be turned to the next in line. Mas formed a Covert Ops division, who's job was to search all the worlds to find the new Leader of the Rebels of Light. ''Kingdom Hearts: Reborn'' Mas finally recieves news from his Covert Ops division that they found someone who fits the requirements to become a Leader of the Rebels of Light. Mas follows the coordinates to Garden of Eden. When Mas arrives, he finds two boys named Dynass and Luke who are fighting some remnant heartless in Garden of Eden. Mas helps them defeat the Heartless, as is the Protocol's true mission, but then turns his weapon on the two boys. Dynass and Luke finally get away, and Mas confirms that Dynass is the one he was looking for. Mas then turns his attention to finding Dynass' secrets: his power, his weakness, his lineage. Mas has his Covert Ops seach for Dynass' true home. Finally Mas gains information about the Secret Base, Dynass and Luke's home, and goes with the Protocol to destroy it. When Dynass sees the Protocol coming, he decides to fight them off, giving Luke a chance to collect all important data before leaving. As Dynass fights the Protocol soldiers with Broken Oath, Mas discovers that Dynass's Sword is not only a Keyblade, but dual-sided one. Mas then steps in, and with one slash, cuts Broken Oath in half. Mas then calls Dynass the Leader of the Rebels of Light, and kicks Dynass through the door of the Secret Base. Mas casts a Thundateraga, totally obliterating the Secret Base, presuming Luke and Dynass to be dead. After this, Mas vanishes and is not heard from for 5 months. Returning to Protocol's Station after a 5 months "vacation," Mas discovers that Dynass is still alive, infuriated with the death of Luke, and is on his way to kill Mas and destroy the Protocol, using the 5 months that Mas was gone to become stronger. Mas, now taking the identity of Master Protocol, arrives at Protocol's Station to find Dynass tearing the Station apart in search of him. Mas confronts Dynass, who proclaims that he is the Leader of the Rebels of Light, and in that name, he will destroy Master Protocol. After a quick battle, Master Protocol realizes that Dynass's Keyblade, Broken Oath, is now two seperate Keyblades, similar to the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Dynass reveals that he is the Son of Roxas. Master Protocol admits that Dynass put up a good fight, but has no chance of winning. Master Protocol released his Keyblade, Unfathomed, unleashing a new power. With victory within grasp, Master Protocol unveils his true master plan: to wipe the worlds of Light, and become one with Kingdom Hearts. Master Protocol easily defeats Dynass, who lies unconscious before him. As Master Protocol prepares to deal the final blow, Dynass awakens with an explosion of power, releasing his Keyblades, Devestation and Solemn Oath, awakening Roxas's power inside of him. The two fight in a battle for Control Vs. Vengence, exchanging equal blow for equal blow. As Kingdom Hearts descends, Master Protocol harvests its light, forming Final Protocol. With a devastating advantage, Master Protocol soars into the skies, unleashing his power and crowning himself the ultimate ruler. Dynass arrises to Final Protocol, emiting a new power. Dynass explains that he also took Kingdom Hearts, the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and used it as his own power. Dynass denounces that he is now the Shadow of Roxas. The two clash, but Shadow of Roxas overpowers Final Protocol and defeats Light. Dynass's victory causes the Light to scatter, becoming part of the Worlds again. Mas cries out that he will avenge Kingdom Hearts, and become one with it again. Dynass reunites with the Rebels, and all as one, they cast a Thundateraga, destroying Protocol Station once and for all. Verta, Gai, Leku, Ace, Hack, and Lasey, along with Dynass, rebuild the Protocol, creating a true justice task force: the Protocol of Light. However, one task force of 1,000 Protocol Soldiers were away on a mission, one being Mas' right hand man.... Armor The Original Protocol Justice Force had seven armor types, each resembling the owner's attributes. *Ace (The Greek ') – Armor is based off of ancient Greek Warriors. *Leku ('Code of Honor) – Armor is based off of ancient Samurai Armor. *Gai (Anubis) – Armor is based off of ancient Egyptian Culture. *Verta (Ruler of the Seas) – Armor is based off of Sharks and Sea Life. *Lasey (The Beauty After Cocoon) – Armor is based of of Butterflies and Inscets. *Hack (Sailing Warrior) – Armor is based off of ancient Norse and Viking Warriors. Their armor was taken and mass produced, and distrubted to all Protocol Members, but colors were customized to the owner's likings. Mas' Armor was taken from Terra and given a paint job. It was not produced or given to others for unknown reasons. Current Known Members (After the Destruction of the Station) *Legion – Mas' right hand man and second in Command. He was the Vice Captain in Ace's division, but allied with Mas after their betrayal. *Reg – A firece Magic based warrior who was Gai's go-to. He was the one who brought Gai before Mas at the betrayal. *Kyler – A Destructive, vile monsterous warrior who rivaled Verta. He was the one who brought Verta before Mas at the betrayal. Important *None of the pictures on this wiki do I own *All are real pictures with my personal spin *To check out the real pictures, visit DeviantART